He Was Thinking Of You
by Roranopa
Summary: Just a quick drabble of a back story for Megalet.


**Nothing belongs to me, except the silly idea.**

**

* * *

**

'It's going to be alright' she kept telling him, and she wasn't sure if that was actually true. 'By that you mean they are going to kill me?'

_It seemed not so long ago that she finally stopped being Violet Incredible to make room for Disappearance. It had been her 22nd birthday, the day she changed her name, and it also was the very day she managed to stop Explosive from blowing up the whole city, all by herself._  
_However, that wasn't the day she cherished the most._

'I'm not going to lie, they might not be _that _happy about our relationship-' she had to laugh a little at his scared face 'well, you used to be a villain remember?'  
'A super villain actually and a quite charismatic one' he said, forgetting about what was about to take place in a few hours and grabbing her by the waist. She had to admit it, he was quite charming, in his own way.

_Even longer ago she had met him, it had been 2 years since they defeated Syndrome and they could enjoy themselves without any worries. This time they had been shopping in Metro City, just an hour away from their house in Metroville. It had been a rather lovely afternoon when suddenly the sky went dark and suddenly his face was being projected on the Hero Museum's Columns, he had declared the city as his, but didn't expect that a family of heroes was there to stop him._

'Quite' she said smiling at him, 'but those charms don't quite work on them as they work on me' she lightly pushed him aside so she could pick her purse from the table.

_A month later she met him too. Bernard. But still, this wasn't the day she cherished the most._

He smiled at her 'that's yet another way of saying they hate me, it's not as if I gave them reasons to hate me' he said jokingly. 'Actually…' she started following the game.

_She had been hurt that he could cheat her like that and of course she couldn't keep it from her parent's knowledge, they always found out. Yet it wasn't the knowledge that he had been using her to create new weapons against her family and her, but rather of cheating her feelings like that._

'Alright I give up, they did have reasons to hate me but I apologized' she laughed at this and so did he. 'See, then there's nothing to worry about'

_It only took her a few seconds to connect the dots and she felt anger; well right after she recovered from the shock to find that her archenemy was now sitting where Bernard had once been; it didn't help the situation that they had been kissing._  
_And no matter how many excuses or apologies he could mutter, she still ran out the restaurant to disappear in midair from view._

'What's wrong?' he said suddenly worried, she had stopped brushing her hair and had been staring at her lap blankly. 'Why did you choose me?' she asked finally looking at his eyes.

_If she would've just heard his mutterings he would've told her that at first he didn't know she was a heroine, she looked just like any other annoying 20 year old girl, except she wasn't._  
_That at first he was using her to create the final weapon that would destroy her family and lead him to victory; she was such a talkative girl that without thinking she gave him tools to create his final weapon. His own hero to fight for him against The Incredibles._  
_That when he found out that girl was actually a girl he was supposed to hate he was about to give up his evil overlord's degree; that he was frightened for what she could think if she found out who he really was if he got off his disguise._  
_But when she ran away, he gave away his hope and he couldn't say any of this._  
_He knew after all, that the villain never gets the girl._

'You were the one who chose me' he said, she kept looking at him, if not a bit confused. 'You see, I was just trying out my Disguise Generator and he was the first person I happened to stumble on'  
She raised her eyebrow, unveiling his tactic to turn the question on to her. He sighed in defeat 'I didn't know that this _Bernard_ person was an acquaintance of yours and I was trying to see if my device worked perfectly'

_Her mother was desperate; she didn't know what was going on with her. She had been so quiet for the past days, but this time she found her crying. Helen asked her what was wrong and finally Violet told her that she had been a fool to believe that good things happened to her, that she could be a normal girl._  
_She hadn't been like this in a long time. And that was when she told her that he had used her to build himself a weapon against them all, that she had been so stupid and weak._  
_That was the day her mother hugged her and told her to remember that she was as weak as she thought herself to be. And just with that, Violet got her strength back. Still, that wasn't the day she cherished the most._

She opened her mouth to ask him another question, but before she could he started talking again 'I knew who you were before you knew who I was'. 'But… when? How?' she tried again 'a week before our disaster date' he said smiling sadly 'at that café, remember? The news were on reporting a robbery, nobody seemed to notice because you were so invisible to others, but not to me'  
She had to admit, it was kind of silly how her family and her could just run into an alley and change into their super suits without nobody noticing.

_The night she left him at the restaurant he was resolved to end his plans, give up and go to jail. But there was a lesson to be learnt; when you use an unstable person and give them extraordinary powers things tend to go wrong._  
_He had to find out the hard way when on the way to defuse him, his creation turned against him when he realized that he was more powerful than him._

'Why didn't you kill me then?' she asked him. 'Because…I had a change of heart' he said grabbing her by the waist again 'thanks to you and your incredible brainwashing techniques' and she laughed.

_This creation was impossible to stop, considering his powers and his need to destroy the city; it was turning into chaos even fighting next to her family once again, after hours only she and her father were standing now._  
_He had given up both the hero and the villain and was just turning channels until he came to a stop at the news channel. There she was, all alone in the center of the city and it looked like she was losing. That was when, he realized that giving up wasn't an option now, even when it was a suicidal mission._

'I love you, you know that' she said. 'I know, I do too' he said smirking, Violet rolled her eyes 'is it too hard to get a _Me too_ as a first answer from you?'  
'It's as if you didn't know me at all' he answered and she laughed.

_They had worked together to defeat him, and she couldn't be happier, even after all he had done, he had come back and done the right thing._  
_And that was the day she cherished the most, the day that he didn't care about what she thought of him, or anybody just to do what was right. But also because deep, deep inside her she hoped it was all because of her._

'I love you too' he finally said. And she kissed him. 'Still, that doesn't save you from going to dinner with my family' she said dragging him by the arm into the car.

* * *

**Just a quick drabble. I like this couple. ****Btw Violet is 24 and Megamind is 28. Just sayin'…**


End file.
